1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to home networks. More particularly, the invention provides a method and system for communicating one or more signals, via a wired, wireless, infrared, RF, or a powerline medium, to control one or more remote entertainment systems throughout a home.
2. Description of Related Art
A communication system for a home network facilitates two-way communication between a plurality of devices within the home. These devices can be fixed or portable and can include, for example, televisions, computers, stereos, speakers, monitors, printers, and other electronic appliances. For these devices to communicate throughout a home, they interface with the home network.